Harry Potter, su vida después de la Batalla Final
by ForeverHP92
Summary: La Batalla Final contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos ha terminado pero Harry tendrá que superar algo más que las muertes, también que su familia le deje de lado. Se verá solo con un bebé al que cuidar. Ya no hay más batallas contra el mal ahora es la vida real lo que le espera.¿Podrá hacerlo solo? Avisos: Los capítulos tendrán unas 600 palabras más o menos. Es Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del despacho del director, exhaustos, sobre todo Harry que llevaba sin dormir un día más que sus dos amigos.

\- Chicos, yo me voy a dormir a la torre de Gryffindor un poco, que lo necesito- dijo el moreno.

\- Por supuesto. Ve, nosotros también iremos después- dijo Hermione.

\- Vale. Nos vemos.

Harry fue sorteando los escombros que había por todos los pasillos después de la batalla que había sucedido allí una hora antes.

Afortunadamente no se encontró a nadie. Se tumbó en su cama y se quedó doormido enseguida. Cuatro horas después se despertó, bostezó y se metió en la ducha para quitarse la suciedad y la sangre que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

Llamó a Kreacher para que le trajese algo de ropa que se pudiese poner, y finalmente bajó al Gran Comedor. Traspasó las puertas del Gran Comedor, todas las miradas se posaron en él y de repente estallaron los aplausos.

Cohibido se acercó donde vio las cabezas pelirrojas de los Weasley pero antes de llegar allí vio a Andrómeda Tonks un poco alejada de ellos, con un pequeño bebé en los brazos. Se acercó allí con rapidez.

\- Hola señora Tonks.

\- ¡Hola Harry! Llámame Andrómeda, por favor.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- la mujer asintió- Este pequeño es…

\- Sí. ¿Quieres cogerlo?

Antes de que el moreno pudiese contestar, la mujer le pasó al niño el cual estaba envuelto en una manta azul. Lo cogió con torpeza, al principio, pero luego era como si siempre lo hubiese hecho.

El niño era precioso, tenía el pelo castaño y le miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Teddy, yo soy Harry, tu padrino. Siento muchísimo lo de Dora y Remus- dijo mirando a Andrómeda- Yo…

\- Gracias querido. Yo también lo siento, sé que los tenías mucho cariño, sobre todo a Remus.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Puedes cogerlo? Sé que estás herido…

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien y por este pequeño cualquier cosa.

Durante los funerales Harry se quedó junto con Andrómeda para hacerle compañía en esos momentos tan difíciles.

Harry hizo una pequeña escultura de un lobo al lado de la tumba de Remus con una frase: El último Merodeador en pie en vida pero siempre en nuestros recuerdos y corazones. Ahora los Merodeadores estarán juntos para la Eternidad. Contigo siempre, Lunático"

Andrómeda se fue a su casa junto con Teddy mientras que Harry se quedó en el castillo. No se había podido acercar a los Weasley ya que todo el mundo le quería agradecer y saludarle.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fui ir a un sanador especializado de Magia Negra, ya que la herida que tenía en el pecho donde le había dado la Maldición Asesina no paraba de sangrar.

En el consultorio pidió una cita y se sentó a esperar, a los dos segundo se vio rodeado de gente que le saludaban y al final le contaban todo lo que habían tenido que pasar ese año. Harry les escuchó tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios y dándoles consejos, aunque lo que realmente querían era que les escuchasen.

\- Señor Potter, es su turno- llamó la enfermera.

\- Gracias. Bueno he de ir, espero que todo les vaya bien de ahora en adelante- les deseó a todos.

\- Y yo espero que sus heridas no sean graves, señor Potter- dijo una mujer mayor, con ternura.

Entró en la consulta del doctor Steel.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días, señor Potter. Siéntese, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

\- Verá tengo una herida en el pecho que fue hecha por la Maldición Asesina. No deja de sangrar.

\- Quítese la camisa, por favor.

Harry así lo hizo, la enfermera que se encontraba allí, se sonrojó profundamente. Después le ayudó a quitarse la venda que él mismo se había puesto.

El doctor veía divertido como la muchacha estaba muy roja, tanto como un tomate.

El medimago le revisó y al final dictaminó que la Magia Negra todavía estaba allí, como un residuo. Para ello le mandó un bálsamo cicatrizante que se le tenía que poner cada doce horas y dos pociones para tomárselo cada seis horas: uno para los residuos de la Magia Negra y otra Revitalizante de Sangre.

\- Gracias, doctor.

\- No, gracias a usted señor Potter. Le estaremos muy agradecidos por su gran valentía.

Salió de allí con las recetas directo a la Madriguera para visitar a los Weasley.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: En mis historias Harry siempre es un amor, en algunas más mono que en otras jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Pitufina27: Hola! Pues la verdad es que sí la he elegido... Querías a alguien en especial? Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Thank you very much! I´m glad that you´re liking this... :) Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Llegó a La Madriguera, tocó a la puerta y esperó. Enseguida le abrió Molly Weasley, ésta no tenía muy buena cara pero Harry pensó que se debía por la muerte de uno de sus hijos: Fred.

\- Hola señora Weasley- saluda.

\- Harry. Pasa.

Harry así lo hace. Allí se encuentra toda la familia excepto Charlie, Hermione también estaba.

\- Hola. ¿Cómo estáis?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ron obviando la pregunta de Harry.

\- He venido a veros. Daros un poco de apoyo…

\- No necesitamos tu apoyo, Potter.

\- Ron…

\- Y tampoco te necesitamos a ti. ¡Vete! Por tu culpa Fred está muerto- escupió Ginny.

\- Mi hijo ha muerto y tú tienes la culpa, tú lo mataste. Lárgate y no vuelvas nunca. Ninguno quiere verte. ¡Asesino!- le dijo la señora Weasley.

\- Lo siento- susurró.

\- Nosotros también. Sentimos haberte cuidado como un hijo, haberte acogido en nuestra casa. Fuiste como un hijo para mí, para nosotros. Haz caso a mi esposa y mis hijos y márchate.

Harry los miró a todos, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los Weasley lo odiaban y él los entendía, a medias. Pensaba que eran su familia pero se equivocó, estaba solo.

Eso es mentira se dijo. Tengo a Andrómeda y a Teddy, al igual que a Luna y Neville.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero lo primero ir a su casa. Bueno, a la que iba a ser su casa de momento.

Entró a Grimmauld Place, todo estaba desordenado, se acordaba de que los mortífagos habían entrado hacía unos meses.

\- ¡Kreacher!

\- Amo Harry- dijo el elfo cuando apareció haciendo una reverencia.

\- Te veo bien. Me alegro. Arregla esto por favor, quiero la casa intacta pero tómatelo con calma. Yo mientras voy a ir a por comida para que podamos comer.

\- Sí, amo Harry.

Harry salió de allí mientras el elfo se ponía a limpiar.

Mientras Kreacher limpiaba la casa durante los siguientes días, Harry buscaba una academia para aprender a cocinar además de otra para sacarse el graduado de secundaria muggle.

Fue a Gringotts para recibir las herencias de sus padres y su padrino. Era rico, muy rico.

Iba a ver a su ahijado casi todos los días. Allí se encontraba.

\- Harry, me muero- dijo Andrómeda.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Tengo una enfermedad que no tiene cura. Vas a tener que cuidar a Teddy tú solo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? A lo mejor sí hay cura en el mundo muggle o en otro país.

\- No la hay Harry, no te preocupes por mí. Sólo quiero que cuides a Teddy. Me queda como mucho dos meses.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa sólo tienes que decírmelo.

\- Gracias.

Harry estaba súper ocupado ayudando a reconstruir el país, sobre todo el colegio y el callejón Diagón, cuidaba a Teddy y repasaba todo lo que le habían enseñado en sus seis cursos en el colegio, ya quería presentarse a los EXTASIS.

Los periódicos intentaban conseguir una entrevista con "El Salvador", sin conseguirlo.

\- Gracias por venir Harry- le dijo Kingsley dándole la mano.

\- No es nada Ministro.

\- Por favor Harry, llámame Kinsgley que nos conocemos- se rió.

\- Como quieras- dijo sentándose en la silla que había enfrente del escritorio.

\- Bien. Quería decirte que te vamos a entregar la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, la cual viene siempre junto con 50000 galeones. Me gustaría que aceptases venir a la fiesta que se hará para entregar las Órdenes de Merlín.

\- ¿Cuándo es?

\- El domingo a las siete de la tarde comienza. Habrá una cena. Aquí en el Ministerio.

\- Aquí estaré.

\- Gracias Harry. También quiero informarte que habrá periodistas.

\- Espero que también esté El Quisquilloso.

\- Por supuesto. Gracias por todo.

\- No es nada. He de irme Kingsley, si no me necesitas para nada más, por supuesto.

\- En realidad quería hablar contigo sobre tu futura profesión.

\- ¿Mi futura profesión?

\- Me he enterado de que quieres ser auror.

\- Así es o era. Aún no estoy seguro pero todavía no he terminado el colegio.

\- ¿Vas a volver a Hogwarts?

\- No. Estudiaré por mi cuenta, contrataré a un tutor y me prepararé para los EXTASIS.

\- Me parece bien. Eso era todo.

\- Vale. Ya me voy. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

Harry salió del despacho del Ministro, después del Ministerio y se apareció en el Callejón Diagón para ayudar en las reformas.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Un poco groseros sí que son jaja. NNunca había escuchado ese dicho, pero me ha encantado! jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Well the truth is, there isn´t cure, she is going to die soon. I´m sorry! I wanted a story where you really saw what Harry´s father is like, without anyone being "in the way" to say it. Only him and Teddy. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Ryogana: Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste ;) jajaja. Espero que te guste hasta el final, este es cortito, creo que no va a llegar hasta os 20 capítulos... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Xyori** **Nadeshiko: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste y que así sea hasta el final... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Luna White 29: Sabes? A mí tampoco me caen muy bien que se digan esos tres Weasley y Hermione y Dumbledore tampoco... jajaja. Pues no, lo siento no será Draco, no es por nada en especial, sólo que de esa pareja hay un montón de historias y quería algo distinto... Aviso que Draco no es ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

El domingo llegó al Ministerio junto con Teddy, había invitado a Andrómeda pero ésta se negó, aunque a ella también la habían invitado ya que su hija y su yerno también tendrían la Orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase.

En cuanto llegó junto con su ahijado los periodistas se acercaron a ellos, los aurores le tuvieron que ayudar a despejarlos. Harry se sentó con Teddy entre sus brazos mientas le hacía carantoñas, lo cual hacía que los fotógrafos se volviesen locos.

Los Weasley junto con Hermione se sentaron dos filas más adelante, sin mirarle dos veces. Neville y Luna junto con la abuela del primero se sentaron con él.

\- Hola Harry- saludó Neville.

\- ¡Ei! Hola chicos. Me alegro de veros.

Dio dos besos a Luna y la mano a Neville.

\- Hola. ¡Qué niño más guapo!

\- Es Teddy Lupín. Su abuela no se encontraba bien así que me lo he traído. Hola señora Longbottom, me alegro de verla bien.

\- Señor Potter. Gracias, yo también me alegro. ¿Cree que podamos sentarnos aquí con usted y su ahijado?

\- Por favor. Llámeme Harry señora Lonsgbottom.

\- Estás muy lejos de los Weasley- dijo Neville.

\- Sí. No me quieren ni ver, me echaron de su casa hace unas semanas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque maté a Fred.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero eso es una tontería.

\- No para ellos.

La fiesta comenzó, una vez terminado el discurso de bienvenida y agradecimientos empezaron a dar las órdenes de Merlín de Tercera Clase, luego de Segunda Clase para los Weasley, Hermione, Neville, Luna, el ED, la Orden del Fénix y los profesores; finalmente de Primera Clase el cual tuvo que subir con Teddy ya que cuando se lo dejó a Luna empezó a retorcerse y llorar. Cuando Harry subió le recibieron muchos aplausos y vítores.

Después hubo una cena y al final se marchó a su casa, no sin antes dar la mano y besos a todos aquellos que se acercaron a él para saludarle y darle las gracias.

Llegó a Grimmalud Place, cambió a Teddy, le acostó, se desnudó y se metió en la cama durmiéndose enseguida.

Los años fueron pasando, cuatro para ser exactos.

Harry había conseguido todos los EXTASIS de todas las asignaturas a las que se presentó con Extraordinario, excepto Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Extraordinario Plus y Pociones con Supera las Expectativas. También estudió por sus cuenta (con la ayuda del tutor que contrató) Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Medicina Mágica, y perfeccionó Pociones.

Sacó notas extraordinarias en la secundaria, al igual que en la Universidad donde se sacó el título de Medicina General.

Consiguió el diploma de chef en la academia.

Salía de vez en cuando d fiesta cuando Teddy se dormía, estaba fuera durante unas cuatro horas a lo máximo ya que su "hijo" se quedaba al cuidado de Kreacher durante esas horas.

Andrómeda murió un mes después de la Gala de Órdenes de Merlín; en el entierro sólo estuvieron Harry con Teddy, los dos jefes de Casa de Hogwarts ( Sprout y Flitwick) y la directora de Hogwarts (McGonagall).

Teddy iba a una escuela muggle con sus cuatro años. Harry tenía un restaurante de comida para llevar, sólo para llevar; de esa manera podía cuidar de su ahijado. También tenía un pequeño consultorio donde iban las personas que no podían pagar un hospital.-

Cuando no podía cuidar a Teddy se lo llevaba a Minerva, la cual le cuidaba junto con los profesores, ya que una vez contrató a una niñera pero ésta se asustó cuando el pequeño cambió su apariencia sin querer, ya que no lo controla todavía del todo (Harry le ponía un hechizo para que pudiera ir a la escuela muggle pero no podía estar con ello durante todo el día, ya que podía llegar a ser peligroso). Harry la tuvo que borrar la memoria.

\- ¡Papi!- gritó Teddy cuando Harry fue a buscarlo al colegio.

\- Hola enano.

Teddy se abrazó a él con fuerza, las madres y la profesora se comían con los ojos a Harry. Él era el hombre más joven que iba a por su hijo a la escuela, ya que los demás eran los abuelos. Además había cambiado mucho, estaba más alto, se había quitado las gafas y usaba lentillas, habiendo resaltar más sus ojos esmeraldas; su pelo seguía tan negro y alborotado como siempre aunque un poco más largo que de costumbre y tenía una gran musculatura gracias al deporte que hacía cada día.

\- Mira papi, te he hecho un dibujo.

\- ¡Qué bonito! Muchas gracias, lo pondré en mi despacho. ¿Nos vamos a casa? Te he hecho tu comida favorita.

\- ¡Sí!

Le dejó en el suelo y se marcharon a casa dando un paseo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Pues sí lo dejó, hace todo en el mundo muggle aunque Teddy irá a Hogwarts, eso no sé si llegará pero bueno en sí tendría que ir a Hogwarts. También Teddy va a la escuela en el mundo muggle porque J.K Rowling dijo que antes de Hogwarts los padres le enseñan todo lo demás a sus hijos en su casa (excepto los hijos de muggles claro) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me alegro que te guste! La historia se centrará sobre todo en el romance de Harry... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Yo también amo a Teddy! Jajaja la pareja de Harry? Supongo que no le gusta que le toquen al chico que le gusta ;) jajaja Me alegro que te guste la pareja que he elegido... jajaja. Es que Teddy llegó primero de todas formas ;) y no es el mismo amor de un padre a un hijo que de una pareja... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

\- Papi…

\- Dime.

\- Todas las mamás de los niños te miran mucho.

\- Eso es porque soy el único papá que va a por ti. Todas son mamás y abuelos.

\- Pues yo creo que es porque piensan que eres guapo.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Porque se lo he escuchado a mi profesora que se lo decía a otra profesora.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de escuchar conversaciones privadas?

\- Que está mal hacerlo, que eso es de maldu… male…

\- Maleducado- le ayudó Harry.

\- Eso- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Venga come, que no te veo hacerlo.

Teddy cogió su tenedor y pinchó unos espaguetis de su plato.

\- Papi…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Por qué no tienes novia?

\- Porque no he encontrado a la adecuado para mí.

\- ¿Es por mí?- susurró temeroso.

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo va a ser por ti cariño? Es porque no he encontrado a la adecuada, como tu padre hizo con tu madre, ¿vale?

\- Vale.

\- ¡Ei enano! No pongas esa cara, eres lo más importante que tengo, te quiero peque.

\- Y yo a ti papi.

\- ¿Tienes sueño?- el niño negó- Entonces, ¿quieres ir al parque?

\- Sí.

Allí en el parque jugaron a todo lo que pudieron, Teddy reía a carcajadas cuando su padrino le cargaba por encima de la cabeza y le hacía cosquillas.

Ya en casa hicieron los deberes, una vez terminados y después de merendar Teddy se puso a ver la televisión muggle mientras que él hacía unas curas en el consultorio y también un par de encargos de comida.

Esperaba que estuviese haciéndolo bien con su ahijado y que tanto Remus como Tonks se alegrasen de su decisión allí donde ellos estuviesen.

Era sábado por la noche, Teddy estaba ya dormido. Harry se arregló con unos vaqueros pitillos negros, una camiseta de manga corta de color azul con un dibujo en un hombro de color negro, una cazadora de cuero encima y unas botas supra de piel de dragón.

\- Me voy Kreacher, si pasa algo ya sabes.

\- Sí amo Harry.

Harry salió de su casa, no sin antes de darle un beso a su hijo con cariño. Se dirigió a una discoteca de moda. Allí se pidió un Whisky, tomó un trago mientras se apoyaba en la barra.

Una hora después, alguien se ponía a su lado y le daba en el hombro. Harry miró y se quedó sorprendido. Allí, a su lado, se encontraba Charlie Weasley, sonriéndole.

\- Hola Harry.

\- Weasley.

\- ¡Qué seriedad!

\- ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Qué le abrazase como si fuese el último día?

\- Harry… Eso es cosa del pasado. ¿Y desde cuándo tanto formalismo entre nosotros?

\- Desde que no somos nada.

\- Te invito a una copa- ofreció Charlie después de quince minutos en silencio.

\- No, gracias.

\- Insisto.

En ese momento su collar se calentó, le sacó de entre la ropa y le miró con temor. Era una llamada de Kreacher, algo le había pasado a Teddy.

Pagó las copas y salió corriendo de allí hacia su casa, con Charlie detrás de él, llamándole.

Entró y se fue directo a la habitación del niño.

\- Amo Harry. No sé qué le pasa al amito Teddy.

\- Ei peque. Gracias Kreacher.

Harry se sentó en la cama y le tomó la temperatura, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Se levantó enseguida, le dio una poción para que le bajase y después le revisó. Era un simple resfriado. Le puso un paño con agua fría en la frente, cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado sin intención de moverse de allí.

\- Harry, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Charlie desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Sí. Debería irse.

\- Puedo quedarme- se ofreció.

\- No lo necesito. Preferiría que se fuese.

\- Harry…

\- ¡Fuera!- gritó.

\- Bien. Me ha alegrado verte. Hasta la próxima.

Charlie salió de allí sin mirar atrás mientras que Harry se acomodaba en la silla para pasar la noche allí.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Ryogana: Pero cara dura! Pero me encanta jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: True! BBut Harry is hurt, even though it´s been years, it´s going to take a while to accept Charlie, the pain of the betrayal is very painful... Chocolate kisses :) PD: Do you understand my lousy English? Jajaja.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Harry y las aventuras... van de la mano jajaja. Novia no, novio... ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Supongo que Charlie creía que como él no estuvo allí cuando eso pasó pues Harry no sería tan... frío con él, además yo siempre me he imaginado a Charlie lleno de alegría, simpatía, con una sonrisa eterna... así es él jajaja. Pero aún así tendrá que hacer esfuerzos para ganarse a Harry. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Leonardo Sharksun: Haría una bonita pareja verdad? ;) jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Y supongo que no se lo esperaba precisamente donde él iba... Charlie es Charlie jajaja, qué te puedo decir? Le siguio con la intención de ayudar aunque luego Harry casi le da una patada en su... para que se fuese de su casa jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Hola! Sé que el capítulo lo tenía que haber subido la semana pasada pero he estado tan liada que no he podido... Por eso mismo esta semana subiré dos capitulo como compensación en vez de uno.**

 **Lo siento!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

\- Papi- llamó Teddy.

\- Hola Campeón. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien. Me duele un poco aquí- dijo señalándose la garganta.

\- Pues vamos a remediarlo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te dolía la garganta?- le preguntó mientras le daba un vaso con una poción.

\- No quería que te quedases aquí. Sé que sales por las noches para buscar una mamá para mí. Ahora por mi culpa no la has podido buscar- el niño se puso a llorar.

\- ¡Teddy! No digas eso cariño. Eres mi prioridad, no me importa lo demás, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, tengas la edad que tengas. Te quiero enano.

\- Y yo a ti papi- se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Espero que no vuelvas a hacer eso. Si te duele algo, dímelo.

\- Sí papi.

\- Voy a por el desayuno.

El lunes ya estaba totalmente recuperado, le llevó al colegio como siempre andando, Harry creía que eso le vendría bien al niño.

\- Cariño no me puedo quedar hoy, ¿vale? Tengo que hacer unas curas. Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada papi. Voy a estar bien.

\- Me alegro. Luego te lo recompenso. ¿Qué te parece de postre pastel de chocolate?

\- ¡Sí! Pero papi, no tienes que recon… recon…

\- Recompensarte.

\- Sí, eso. Yo sé que no siempre vas a poder estar conmigo.

\- Gracias enano. De todas formas, tendrás tu pastel de chocolate.

\- Gracias papi.

\- De nada hijo. Me tengo que ir, pórtate bien y estudia mucho.

\- Ten cuidado papi.

\- Yo siempre. Te quiero peque, no lo olvides.

\- Yo también te quiero papi.

Se abrazaron, Harry le dio un beso en la frente con cariño, le colocó bien la mochila y se alejó del colegio después de haberle guiñado un ojo al pequeño.

\- Y ahora el postre, tu pastel de chocolate- dijo Harry dándole un trozo en un plato.

\- ¡Guau! Está riquísimo.

\- No metas los dedos Teddy.

\- Sí papi.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre. Harry fue a abrir y se topó con Charlie de frente.

\- Hola Harry.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a por un pastel de nata y fresas.

\- Se hace por pedidos. Venga dentro de dos horas.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Charlie en un suspiro.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Papi, ¿puedo comer otro trozo de pastel?- apareció Teddy por detrás- ¡Hola!

\- Hola. Te veo bien, la otra noche estabas malito.

\- Mi papi me curó. ¿Quieres un trozo de pastel de chocolate? Le ha hecho mi papi.

\- Teddy…- advirtió Harry.

\- Me encantaría.

\- Pasa. Hay mucho pastel, ¿verdad papi?

Harry le sonrió y dejó pasar al pelirrojo, el cual se sentó entre los dos. Harry le dio un plato con un trozo y otro a Teddy más pequeño.

\- Es muy pequeño- se quejó el niño.

\- Ya te has comido un trozo, Teddy. No tientes la suerte.

Se sentó con un plato y empezaron a comer.

\- ¡Mmm! Está riquísimo- dijo Charlie apreciativamente.

\- Mi papi cocina bien. ¿Tú eres su novio?

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso Teddy?

\- Sólo preguntaba. ¿Es tu novio?

\- No- contestó Harry.

\- Tu papi está enfadado conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque mi familia no se portó bien con él. He venido a pedirle perdón.

\- ¿Le vas a perdonar papi?

\- No es tan fácil.

\- Pero tú siempre dices que hay que saber perdonar.

\- ¡Teddy!

El niño le miró y se quedó callado, no quería hacer enojar a su papi. Charlie miraba con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Vas a querer el pastel o es sólo una excusa?

\- Después de haber probado éste… Le quiero.

\- Lo tendrás dentro de dos horas- contestó quitando los platos.

\- ¿Se puede quedar conmigo?

\- Teddy…

\- ¡Por favor!- rogó con un puchero.

\- Está bien pero en cuanto tenga el pastel se va. Sin discusión.

El niño asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo a la vez que cogía de la mano al pelirrojo mientras le decía que le iba a enseñar sus fotos y a su peluche Lunático. Se le veía muy entusiasmado, Harry nunca lo había visto así con un desconocido, estaba realmente asombrado.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Ehh pues sí es esa pareja... espero que no sea algo "desagradable" para ti y que te guste. Casi ningún no hay fic de esa pareja así que me encanta y por eso lo decidí. Sí jajaja va a tener que currárselo un poquito y si no tener paciencia... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja bueno eso de momento me lo reservo aunque creo que se sabe... Lo que sí te voy a decir es que sólo será uno de ellos, no va a ser con cada embarazo uno como en algunas historias, siempre será el mismo... Teddy es mucho Teddy, yo le amo me encanta! Creo que su estado bromista le viene de genes y además la crianza, yo siempre me le he imaginado así. Bromista e inteligente. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Harry terminó el pastel, lo metió en una caja y le puso un lazo decorándolo. Se lo llevó a Charlie que estaba jugando con su ahijado, le cual reía feliz.

Rememoró las veces que había jugado con él, nunca le había visto así de feliz.

"Supongo que con los Weasley habría sido más feliz que conmigo" pensó Harry con tristeza.

\- Aquí tiene el pastel- dijo.

En cuanto lo dijo vio como la felicidad abandonaba los ojos del pequeño.

\- Gracias Harry. ¿Cuánto es?

\- Nada.

\- Gracias. He de irme. Hasta luego pequeño. Adiós Harry.

\- Hasta luego Charlie- se despidió Teddy dándole un abrazo.

Pasó dos semanas de eso, Harry intentaba hacerle reír pero no se veía tan feliz como con Charlie.

\- Papi, ¿me llevas al parque de atracciones?

\- No Teddy, no has terminado los deberes, cuando los termines te llevaré.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero ir ahora!

\- Y yo te he dicho que no, no hasta que tus deberes sigan sin terminar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Primero la obligación después la diversión.

\- Pero…

\- Termina los deberes y te llevaré. No hay más que hablar.

\- Charlie me llevaría.

\- Yo no soy Charlie.

\- ¡Te odio! Ojalá Charlie fuese mi padrino y no tú. ¡Eres el peor padre del mundo! Él juega conmigo no como tú que me dejas sólo por las noches.

Teddy salió corriendo llorando hacia su habitación dejando a Harry estupefacto con los ojos abiertos y el corazón hecho pedazos.

Se dio la vuelta a hacer pollo frito con almendras y patatas fritas, pato a la naranja, una tarta de melaza y un bizcocho de chocolate y almendras que le habían encargado para dos personas distintas.

El lunes llegó, Teddy no le hablaba desde el sábado, solo comía, se bañaba y se encerraba en su habitación a hacer los deberes y jugar.

Harry decidió no volver a salir por las noches. No obligaba a su ahijado a nada que él no quisiera. Se dedicaba a hacer los pedidos de comida, ir al consultorio cuando se necesitaba, hacer la comida, bañar a Teddy y pensar, pensar muchísimo.

Llevó a Teddy al colegio, en silencio. Ya en la puerta se agachó.

\- Pórtate bien y estudio mucho.

\- Sí- susurró Teddy.

\- Venga, ve con tus amigos. Te quiero- le dio un beso en la frente.

El niño no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue a jugar. Harry se quedó allí hasta que la profesora los llevó dentro para empezar las clases.

Lo que peor llevaba era que le llamaba por su nombre de pila y eso hacía que cada vez estuviese más triste.

Una semana después Teddy sabía que había hecho daño a su padrino con sus palabras. Se había dado cuenta que sus ojos verdes habían perdido su brillo característico y no le miraba a los ojos.

Una tarde fue al despacho donde estaba su "padre", entró sin llamar y le vio detrás de su escritorio con un marco de fotos en la mano. Le escuchó susurrar:

\- Lo siento Remus. Te equivocaste de padrino.

Harry levantó la vista y vio a Teddy mirándole desde la entrada de su despacho.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Teddy?

\- Es que… tengo hambre.

\- Por supuesto. Voy a hacerte la merienda- susurró dejando la foto boca abajo en el escritorio.

Una vez que salió Teddy se acercó al escritorio, cogió la foto y la miró. Era una foto de ellos dos juntos sonriendo y saludando cuando él tenía dos años.

La foto la había sacado Kreacher, estaban comiendo pastel de chocolate, los dos tenían la cara llena del alimento. Teddy estaba sentado en el regazo de Harry con un trozo de pastel en la mano riéndose mientras que Harry estaba sentado en el suelo también riéndose y abrazando al pequeño mientras le miraba con cariño.

Teddy no se acordaba de ese día pero era su foto favorita con su padrino. Siempre le hacía sonreír cuando la miraba.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Me alivia que no te importe la pareja ;) jajaja. A veces herimos y no lo sabemos, eso es lo le pasó al pequeño... Teddy de cupido? Pues no lo sé jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Teddy se dio cuenta que había hecho daño, mucho daño a su papá... pero es difícil pedir perdon cuando lo has hecho y más cuando se es tan pequeño, ningún niño pide perdón a no ser que otro se lo diga... pero he paso por alto eso porque me parecía mono y también porque Teddy es muy inteligente ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: A ti por leer y comentar! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **tamashiyuki: Sí jajaja pero me he atrasado... lo siento! Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_

 _ **Siento mucho el retraso! Por ser final de curso es cuando menos tiempo tengo... lo siento! Besos de chocolate :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Quería disculparse pero no sabía cómo así que le hizo un dibujo y guardó las galletas con chispitas de chocolate que le había dado esa mañana, sus preferidas.

Esa tarde se acercó a su padre que estaba haciendo unas magdalenas de coco que le habían pedido.

\- Hola- susurró.

\- Hola, ¿necesitas algo?

\- Sí, yo…- el niño cogió aire- quería darte este dibujo que he hecho y estas galletas.

\- ¿No te han gustado las galletas?

\- Sí, estaban muy ricas. Me he comido una.

Harry se limpió las manos y miró el dibujo que el niño le daba. Le había dibujado a él con una tarta y a sí mismo, agarrados de la mano, arriba ponía con sus letras medio garabatos: "El mejor papi del mundo".

\- Es precioso. Gracias.

\- Lo siento. No quise decir eso, eres el mejor papi del mundo: Juegas conmigo, me cuentas cuentos, me haces galletas y mi tarta de chocolate. Y me sonríes tooodo el rato. Te quiero mucho.

\- Yo también te quiero enano. Ven, dame un abrazo- el pequeño le echó los brazos al cuello y se pegó a él sollozando- ¡Shh! No llores cariño. No ha pasado nada. ¿Por qué has traído las galletas?

\- Quería regalártelas.

\- Vamos a comérnoslas. ¿Quieres?

\- ¡Sí!

Padrino y ahijado se sentaron en el suelo, con Teddy en el regazo de su padre, a comerse las galletas muy contentos.

\- Papi.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Voy a tener mamá?

\- No cariño, de momento no.

\- ¿Vas a salir a buscarla? Yo quiero que estés feliz.

\- Lo haré.

\- Si es un papá está bien.

\- ¿Un papá?

\- Sí. Hay un niño de mi clase que tiene dos papás.

\- Ya veo.

Harry volvió a salir por las noches, allí en la discoteca se encontraba Charlie pero él no le hacía caso. Bailaba con chicos y chicas mientas que el pelirrojo le miraba desde la barra con un vaso en la mano.

No sabía qué tenía el pelinegro que le volvía loco, tal vez eran sus ojos verdes esmeralda… Pero se conformaba con mirarle desde lejos… de momento.

 _(Cambio de perspectiva)_

Un domingo, Charlie se levantó tarde, todos sus hermanos y sus esposas estaban ya allí para la comida familiar Weasley de todos los domingos: Bill con Fleur y sus hijas Victoire y Dominique, Percy con Audrey y su hija Molly, George con Angelina embarazada, Ron con Hermione también embarazada y Ginny con su novio Dean.

\- No entiendo porqué sales todos los sábados por la noche y vuelves tan tarde, hijo- dijo Molly Weasley a mitad de la comida.

\- Sólo salgo a divertirme mamá.

\- Deberías sentar cabeza.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco, todos los domingos eran iguales.

\- ¿Sabéis? Todos los sábados veo a una persona muy interesante. Aquí se le conoce muy bien.

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó Bill.

\- Harry Potter.

Esas dos simples palabras dejaron a todos mudos momentáneamente.

\- ¿C… cómo está?- preguntó Hermione con voz entrecortada.

\- Muy bien. Cada día le veo con un chico o chica distinta. Se le ve feliz y ha cambiado mucho, ahora está mucho más guapo.

\- ¿Con chicos también?

\- Sí Ron, ser gay no es malo. Yo soy gay.

\- Sí, lo sé. Es solo que no lo sabía de Harry.

\- Le echo de menos. Deberíamos invitarle un día, le tratamos muy mal la última vez que le vimos- dijo George tras un largo silencio.

\- No todos. Charlie no estaba y tú tampoco dijiste nada.

\- Yo estaba allí papá, y no salí en su defensa.

\- No te enterabas de nada. Ni siquiera sabías que estábamos en La Madriguera, estabas sumido en el dolor.

\- Sí bueno…

\- ¿Qué sabes de él?- preguntó Molly interrumpiendo la conversación de su hijo y su marido.

Charlie contó todo lo que sabía. Se quedaron impresionados con todo lo que contaba el domador de dragones. Todos querían saber cosas del pelinegro y le echaban mucho de menos pero no sabían cómo localizarle para pedirle perdón por lo que le hicieron.

Se alegraron que todo le fuese bien y que Teddy también lo estuviese. Molly se quedó impresionada cuando supo quién había hecho la tarta de nata y fresas que Charlie llevó una vez.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Las peleas no duran eternamente, sobre todo cuando se trata de un padre y un hijo que se quieren :) Jajaja va a tener que currárselo... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Bueno... en realidad eso no lo sabemos, ya que no ha salido nada de los Weasley, tampoco lo voy a decir, yo eso lo dejo a la imaginación, cada uno como quiera jajaja. Pero acepto de buen grado que tú creas que no le han buscado... así será más interesante jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Jajajajajaja piensas que no buscaron a Harry y yo eso lo acpeto, ya que aunque no salga nada de eso, esto quiero que cada uno piense lo que quiera, si unos quieren creer que le buscaron... bien, y si otros creen que no, pues bien también ;) Libre elección! Jajaja. A ti por leer cada capitulo y dejar tus comentarios! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

El miércoles por la tarde llamaron al timbre, Harry dejó la bandeja de las galletas en el horno y fue a abrir.

Se sorprendió de quién había allí, se encontraban todos los Weasley al completo excepto Dean, Audrey, su hija Molly y las hijas de Bill y Fleur que se quedaron con su prima.

\- Hola Harry, ¿podemos pasar?- preguntó Arthur.

Harry le miró fijamente, finalmente se hizo a un lado para que entrasen. Los llevó a la cocina, tenía trabajo que hacer.

\- Vosotros diréis… Sentaos.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer unas sillas donde se sentaron mientras que Harry se ponía a hacer nata.

\- ¿Estás haciendo una tarta?- preguntó Charlie.

\- Sí. ¿Queréis algo?

\- Te veníamos a ofrecer que vinieses a comer el domingo a casa.

\- ¿Y por qué querría ir señora Weasley?

\- Somos tu familia- dijo Ron.

\- No, no lo son. Ustedes me echaron de su casa sin contemplaciones.

\- Te pedimos perdón por eso, pero tienes que entender que estábamos sufriendo mucho por la pérdida de Fred.

\- Yo también perdí a alguien muy importante para mí, Hermione, y sin embargo fui a ofreceros mi ayuda…

\- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! - Teddy apareció por la puerta con el dedo en alto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre enano?

\- Me he hecho pupa, papi. Mira.

Le enseñó el dedo índice donde tenía un punto de sangre. Harry sonrió, le cogió y le sentó en la encimera.

\- Déjame ver. ¡Ah, sí! Habrá que curártelo rápido.

Cogió algodón con un poco de agua oxigenada, le puso una tirita de las Tortugas Ninja y le dio un vasito para que se lo bebiese.

\- Toma, la poción para que no te duela. Te lo tienes que beber todo.

El niño se lo bebió y Harry le dejó en el suelo.

\- Toma, coge una galleta. Espero que ya te hayas comido el bocadillo…

\- Sí. Gracias papi.

El niño salió corriendo muy feliz antes las miradas de los Weasley.

\- ¡¿Le acabas de dar una poción al niño para nada?!- le gritó Hermione.

Harry la miró con el rostro en piedra.

\- No, le acabo de dar un vaso de agua con un par de gotas de limón, para él eso es una poción. ¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme como padre!

\- ¡Tú no eres su padre!

\- ¡Yo le he criado, por lo tanto soy su padre!

\- Estoy segura que ni siquiera sabe que no eres su verdadero padre.

\- Lo sabe y no le importa.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí haciendo tarta en vez de ayudarle a hacer los deberes? No debería darle azúcar.

\- Lo primero, esta tarta no es para él, es para un cliente que me la ha encargado. Segundo, todos los niños comen azúcar. Tercero, él no necesita ayuda para pintar una ficha. Cuarto, cuando necesita ayuda le he enseñado a decírmelo. Quinto, te lo vuelvo a repetir no te atrevas a cuestionar mi forma de enseñar. No te metas Hermione.

\- Podría hacer que te le quitasen.

Harry la miró fijamente con furia.

\- ¡Atrévete!

\- Hermione, será mejor que te calmes. No te metas en su forma de educar a su hijo, cada uno educa de forma diferente- dijo Bill.

\- Pero es que…

\- ¡Hermione cállate!

Charlie lo dijo de forma terminante.

\- Entonces Harry, esperamos que vayas el domingo- dijo Fleur para romper el silencio tan tenso que había en la cocina.

\- No lo creo.

Harry sacó la bandeja de las galletas que ya estaban terminadas.

Los Weasley sabían que no podían hacer nada más allí así que se fueron.

Antes de que Harry cerrase la puerta George, que había estado callado todo el tiempo de la visita y el cual no había quitado la mirada de encima de Harry, se dio la vuelta.

\- Harry, yo lo siento muchísimo, sé que no fue tu culpa, nunca te la he echado a ti. Entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mi familia pero me gustaría hablar contigo de negocios, ya sabes de "Sortilegios Weasley". Piénsalo y envíame una lechuza, por favor. Eres un gran padre, he visto a Teddy muy feliz. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós George.

George se dio la vuelta, Harry cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ésta. Suspiró, eso había sido extraño, muy extraño.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Ryogana: La verdad es que a mí tampoco... nunca me ha caído bien jajaja pero en esta historia no hay malos, lo siento! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Te sonará extraño pero me alegro que quieras colgarla del pelo, eso era lo que quería exactamente... exasperar por el comportamiento de Hermione y creo que lo he conseguido jajaja. La visita tiene una explicación y esa es que lso Weasley siempre me han parecido que se quieren meter en la vida de los demás, un ejemplo es Molly Weasley cuando le prohibía a Sirius (en la propia casa del animago) que le contase las cosas a Harry... entiendo que le quiera proteger pero sinceramente creo que no teniéndole informado lograba todo lo contario; cierto que Harry solo tenía 15 años pero no le pareció tan malo cuando ese muchacho con 12 años le salvó la vida a su hija... pero bueno esa es mi opinión y nada más jajaja, espero que no te sienta mal. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a:

 _ **Pitufina27: Espero que la pareja de Harry te guste y que no te decepcione. Besos de chocolate :)**_

 _ **Luna White 29: Espero que no te decepcione la pareja de Harrt. Te dije que no era Draco, pero aún así espero que te guste ;) Besos de chocolate :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

En La Madriguera todos se reunieron incluidos Audrey y las tres niñas, Dean no podía, estaba trabajando.

\- ¿Se puede saber, por qué has dicho todo eso Hermione?- le recriminó Angelina.

\- Alguien tenía que decírselo- contestó altanera.

\- ¿Decirle qué? ¿Qué es un mal padre? Yo creo todo lo contrario.

\- Tú dices eso porque le salvó la vida a tu hermanita, Fleur, no por otra cosa.

\- No, digo eso porque es verdad.

\- Teddy parecía muy feliz y Harry se comportaba como un padrazo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Bill. Tú todavía no lo sabes, piensas que cuando tu hijo nazca lo vas a criar de una forma pero pronto te das cuenta que eso no va a ser así. No puedes hacer planes porque será una pérdida de tiempo y te darás cuenta cuando seas madre- dijo Percy.

\- Yo voy a ser madre, te recuerdo que estoy embarazada.

\- Pero todavía no lo eres. No sabes nada de la maternidad. Ya te darás cuenta de lo que te hablamos.

\- Papá tiene razón.

\- No, no la tiene Percy. Puede que yo todavía no sea madre pero me he comportado como una desde los 11 años… He ayudado en todo a Ron y a Harry. Harry son mí ni siquiera se sacó los EXTASIS.

\- Eso no es cierto. He estado investigando en el Ministerio, tanto de Magia como el muggle. En el mundo muggle se sacó el diploma de Chef en una prestigiosa academia, sacó las mejores notas en la Secundaria y en la Universidad donde estudió Medicina General. En el mágico se presentó a los EXTASIS donde sacó Extraordinarios, excepto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que sacó un Extraordinario Plus y en Pociones que sacó un Supera las Expectativas; perfeccionó las Pociones, se sacó Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Medicina Mágica. También estudió idiomas, creo que todavía los estudia. Y todo eso en cuatro años y cuidando de un niño pequeño.

Cuando Charlie terminó de hablar todos estaban impresionados, sobre todo Hermione.

\- Vaya Hermione, te ha superado- dijo en un susurro Ron.

\- Sí bueno… pero no tiene ningún título para trabajar en el mundo mágico, no como yo que trabajo en el Departamento de Leyes del Ministerio de Magia- dijo con superioridad.

\- Sí que tiene un título mágico, el de medimago, Charlie lo ha dicho.

Después de las palabras de George todos se quedaron callados. Hermione no sabía qué decir pero se juró a sí misma que estudiaría todo lo que pudiese y superaría a Harry.

(Cambio de perspectiva)

No sabía cómo se encontraba en esa situación. Había pasado dos meses que los Weasley y Harry hablasen en la casa del último.

No se lo podía negar, le gustaba y mucho, más que mucho, creía que se había enamorado del hombre que estaba tumbado desnudo a su lado.

Le miró, no se podía negar que era guapo, muy guapo. Esa era la palabra para definir a Charlie.

Charlie había ido tras él todos los días que salía a bailar y divertirse, había espantado a todos sus posibles conquistas y le había tirado los tejos, descaradamente.

Al principio, se había negado pero su tozudez había ido decayendo poco a poco hasta que Charlie logró acostarse con él.

Increíble, así era el sexo con el pelirrojo. Había sido una noche llena de pasión pero ahora se tenía que ir a su casa.

Se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿No lo ves? Vestirme.

\- ¿Por qué? Quédate aquí conmigo esta noche, vivo solo.

\- No puedo. Teddy está solo en casa.

\- Está bien. Espero verte mañana, no quiero que esto quede como un polvo de una noche, quiero algo más.

Harry le miró, le sonrió pero no dijo nada. Terminó de vestirse y se fue de allí después de haberse despedido del pelirrojo, que le dio un beso ante su estupefacción.

Llegó a su casa, pasó por la habitación de su hijo el cual estaba profundamente dormido agarrado a su peluche Lunático, era un lobo y se le había regalado Remus el día de su nacimiento, lo único que le había regalado.

Ya en su habitación se desnudó y se metió en la cama para poder dormir, aunque no lo consiguió.

Un poco lejos de allí, Charlie seguía tumbado en su cama. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Suspiró, sabía que estaba enamorado de Harry, lo supo desde que le vio por primera vez hacía ya siete años cuando el azabache sólo tenía 14 años y entró a la casa de sus padres por la chimenea.

Pensaba que le había olvidado pero cuatro años después de haberle visto por última vez, le había vuelto a ver y su corazón latió tan deprisa que lo supo enseguida; nunca le había olvidado.

Por eso durante los últimos dos meses le había intentado conquistar y alejar a los pretendientes hasta que lo consiguió esa misma noche. Suspiró, se abrazó a su almohada e intentó dormir, lo que no consiguió en toda la noche pensando él.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Ryogana: A ti! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja le ha conseguido sí jajaja. Es que dan muuuchas ganas de colgarla pero muchas! jajaja. Los soportará son familia y lo serán aún más así que quiera o no... es la familia política que le ha tocado... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: El amor, el amor... jajaja. Hermione es inteligente pero se le nubla cuando no lleva la razón y se pone histérica, le encanta saber más cosas que los demás y ser más innteligente, aunque realmente esa inteligencia la tenga porque se aprende todas las cosas de los libros al dedillo... Por supuesto que no te culpo, yo también la odio por un lado jajaja, y buena, ya sabes que a mí Hermione nunca me ha caído bien precisamente jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Luna White 29: De nada! Jajaja era fácil averiguar ;) Eres de las mías! A mí esos tres personajes de la familia Weasley no me caen muy bien tampoco junto con Percy, de Charlie realmente no se sabe mucho jajaja, pero Charlie me cae muy bien, al igual que los gemelos y Bill... Son familia quiera o no... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Because it is still very soon... they will have to see that make a good pair, to know each other better... Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que el capítulo debería haberle subido ayer, pero me resultó imposible, estaba malísima (lo sigo estando) pero es que ayer no me pude mover ni de la cama... lo siento. Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo. Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Su piel ardía ahí donde Charlie le había tocado y besado. Tumbado en la cama al día siguiente no podía dejar de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, nunca le había pasado eso y no terminarlo de comprenderlo.

\- Papi, ¿estás malito?- preguntó Teddy en la puerta de su habitación.

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, todavía no se había levantado y eso era muy extraño.

\- No cariño, sólo estaba pensando. ¿Quieres tumbarte aquí conmigo?- ofreció.

El niño sonrió con alegría y se tiró en la cama al lado de su padre con su inseparable Lunático. Harry empezó a hacerle cosquillas, la risa del pequeño era un bálsamo de calidez para él.

Estuvieron media mañana tumbados hasta que el estómago del más pequeño rugió por el hambre, Harry sólo había ido a por un desayuno rápido que consistía en un vaso de leche y unas galletas.

\- Venga vamos a vestirnos y prepararé algo de comer.

Harry se metió en la ducha, se vistió y luego vistió a Teddy, bajando las escaleras mientas que hablaban tranquilamente tocaron al timbre. Fueron a abrir los dos porque el más pequeño no se quería separar ese día de su padre.

Harry abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizado, allí en la puerta de su casa se encontraban los Weasley al completo junto con sus parejas y sus hijos, con cestas en la mano.

\- Hola Harry, veníamos a comer aquí el día Familiar Weasley. Sabíamos que no ibas a ir a La Madriguera así que hemos traído la comida- dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

\- Así que os habéis invitado sólos…

\- Más o menos- contestó George alegre.

Harry suspiró con fuerza y los dejó pasar.

\- Muy bien, pero advierto que no permitiré lo del otro día.

\- ¿Lo dices por mí?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Sí. Vamos peque, ¿tú no tenías hambre?

\- Mucha.

\- ¿No le has dado de desayunar?- reprochó la castaña.

\- Mione…

\- Pues sí, hemos desayunado en la cama, nos acabamos de levantar, te lo digo aunque eso no sea de tu incumbencia- informó dejando a Teddy en el suelo.

\- Y luego no quiere que ponga en duda su "buena paternidad", desayunando en la cama y levantándose tarde.

\- ¡Mi papi es el mejor!- gritó el niño. Pasó por su lado y la dijo con furia- No me caes bien.

Charlie se echó a reír con fuerza, al igual que Bill, George, Fleur y Harry. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa, Harry tenía a Teddy en su lado izquierdo y al derecho a Charlie, Ron y Hermione estaban enfrente de él.

\- Teddy tienes que comerte los guisantes- mandó Hermione.

\- No se los va a comer.

\- Tiene que comer verduras, no puede comer las guarrerías que tú siempre le das. ¡Teddy comételo!

Harry le quitó el plato al niño e hizo desaparecer la comida ante la mirada furiosa de la castaña.

\- No te atrevas a ordenarle a MI hijo y mucho menos a gritarle, ya te he dicho que no se los va a comer.

\- Y yo he dicho que se los va a comer, porque si no, no va a tener postre.

\- Creo que te estás pasando Hermione- dijo Angelina.

\- Es lo que hay.

\- Mi hijo no se va a comer los guisantes y va a tener postre. Tú no sabes nada, para tu información los tiene alergia y si se los come se puede morir. Ahora, es la última vez que te digo que no te metas con mi forma de educar- advirtió con dureza, para suavizar la voz cuando se dirigió a su hijo- ¿quieres más pollo, cariño?

El niño asintió con entusiasmo después de dejar de mirar a la mujer con furia.

\- ¿Puedo comer más patatas?

\- Claro pero deja un poco de hueco para el postre. Hice ayer tu postre favorito.

\- ¡Qué bien! Gracias papi.

La comida transcurrió sin más inconvenientes, Harry sacó el pastel que disfrutaron todos, sobre todo los más pequeños. Teddy y Victoire, se hicieron amigos, también con Dominique y Molly pero con Victoire más.

Al final se fueron todos, no sin antes que Hermione le dijese.

\- No he encontrado la biblioteca.

\- Eso será porque se necesita la sangre Black o que alguien con la sangre Black te de permiso.

\- Tú no tienes sangre Black.

\- En realidad sí, mi abuela de soltera tenía el apellido Black.

Hermione le miró despectivamente y se fue a hablar con su marido, Ron. El azabache no entendía qué le pasaba a su antigua amiga hasta que Charlie se lo aclaró: Estaba celosa de su gran éxito.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad you like this story, really. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Yo te dejo que la cuelgues, por eso no te preocupes, a mí también me gustaría jajaja. Pobre Harry, lo que tuvo que aguantar pero me parece muy divertido jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Jajaja pues es normal ehh aunque no te lo creas a mí tampoco me cae muy bien que se diga... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

No volvió a tener encuentro con más personas a parte del pelirrojo, salía los fines de semana pero se encontraba con él. Poco a poco fue entendiendo lo que le pasaba: estaba enamorado de Charlie.

Al principio se llenó de puro pavor pero luego entendió que eso le habría ocurrido tarde o temprano.

Se alegraba que se hubiese enamorado de él ya que quería mucho a su hijo y eso era lo más importante para él.

Seis meses después del "primer encuentro amoroso" Charlie empezó a visitarlo entre semana cuando podía; Teddy se fue acostumbrando a verle y que saliese con él y su padre a los sitios como el parque, el cine, el zoo…

Otros tres meses después Harry decidió hablar con él, tenía que aclararle aquella situación.

\- Teddy esto es muy importante y necesito que me digas la verdad. Si yo te digo que puede que tengas otro papá… ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¿Tienes novio?

\- Sí, es Charlie.

\- Me gusta Charlie, me cae muy bien.

\- ¿No te importa? ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad. Me gusta mucho.

\- Me alegro enano. ¿Qué te parece si le invitamos a cenar?

\- ¡Vale! Pero yo se lo digo…

\- Me parece muy bien.

\- Teddy le invitó a cenar, Charlie aceptó encantado.

Esa noche los tres la pasaron muy bien: cenaron, vieron una película de dibujos animados y finalmente se fueron a dormir. Harry acostó al pequeño, el cual se quedó profundamente dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Harry se fue a su habitación donde le esperaba Charlie.

Hicieron el amor suavemente y con dulzura.

\- Que se lo hayas contado a Teddy es un paso muy importante en nuestra relación- apuntó Charlie mirándole.

\- El más grande, por lo menos para mí.

\- Se lo diré a mi familia, ¿te parece bien?

\- Por supuesto.

Un domingo de cada mes los Weasley, Harry y Teddy se reunían en La Madriguera para comer. Todo iba cada vez mejor, incluso Hermione dejó de tenerle envidia.

Angelina había tenido una hija llamado Roxanne y Hermione una hija a la que había llamado Rose. Las dos estaban muy contentas, al igual que los padres. George le pidió que fuese el padrino de su hija y él aceptó encantado, poco a poco se volvía a sentir de la familia.

Charlie estaba muy nervioso, le iba a decir a su familia algo muy importante para él y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Lo había decidido, se lo diría ese mismo día, ya que al ser domingo todos se reunirían.

Cuanto antes lo dijese mejor, de esa forma le demostraría a su novio que le quería. Sería durante el postre.

Su madre sirvió la tarta a cada uno y se sentó al lado de su padre.

\- Bueno, yo tengo que daros una noticia.

\- ¿Has dejado embarazada a alguien?- bromeó George.

\- Sabes que soy gay.

\- Lo sé pero estabas tan serio…

\- ¿Qué quieres decirnos hijo?- le preguntó su padre.

\- Quería deciros que tengo novio, novio formal.

\- ¡Cuánto me alegro cariño! ¿Os vais a casar?

\- No mamá, sólo llevamos saliendo nueve meses. Él es muy importante para mí.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Bill con una sonrisa.

\- Harry.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Cómo nuestro Harry Potter?

\- El mismo, Angelina.

\- ¿Tu novio es Harry Potter?- preguntó incrédulo Percy.

\- Sí. Yo sólo quería decíroslo. Teddy ya lo sabe.

\- Me alegro mucho hijo.

\- Gracias papá.

La comida siguió con las bromas de Bill, George y Angelina a Charlie sobre su noviazgo con Harry.

Esa misma noche le informó a su novio que su familia se lo había tomado muy bien, Harry sonrió con fuerza, había estado angustiado todo el día por si no se lo tomaban muy bien.

Charlie se quedó a dormir como hará a partir de ese día siempre que podía. Harry nunca había dormido muy bien, sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas pero pronto se dio cuenta que cuando dormía con su novio esas pesadillas desaparecían.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, es sólo que nunca me imaginé estar con una persona de esta forma, en plan serio. Pensaba que sería como mi padrino… un alma libre, pero con un hijo, por supuesto- admitió el azabache.

\- Las circunstancias cambian.

Harry asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo con él, le dio un beso en el pecho y se quedó dormido, el pelirrojo le siguió poco después.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Un poquito sí jajaja. Pues falta para ello, la boda es en el último capitulo jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: A ti! Jajaja. Me alegro que te guste la historia. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: And me! They make a very nice couple, at least foe me jajaja. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Es que lo a soltado así, de sopetón jajaja. Siempre me han parecido los más bromistas (quitando a Angelina y poniendo a Charlie) pero creo que Angelina ha asumido el papel de bromista por George, a falta de Fred... Bueno, por lo menos me los imagino haciendo bromas todo el tiempo sobre esa relación jajajaja. Ron y Hermione ya reaccionarán, no te preocupes jajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Cuando Harry se encontró con los Weasley se sonrojó ante las insinuaciones del gemelo; sabía que eso pasaría, pero se alegraba porque parecía que no les importaba… salvo a Ron.

Ron no dejaba de mirarle con el ceño fruncido y ponía mala cara cada vez que pensaba que no le veían. Charlie se hartó y se lo dijo cuando todos excepto los señores Weasley salieron al jardín, Ron le miró y le contestó:

\- No me gustan los gays, es algo antinatural. Los hombres tienen que estar con las mujeres, es lo normal.

\- Llevas años sabiendo que Charlie es gay- dijo Percy.

\- Y por eso no me llevo bien con él. Creo que a los tipos como vosotros deberían meterlos en la cárcel o permanecer en el ala de los que están mal de la cabeza en el hospital.

\- ¡Cuidado Ron! Es tu hermano y te recuerdo que Harry era tu mejor amigo- advirtió furioso Bill.

\- Me dan asco los dos.

Todos estaban asombrados y enojados por los pensamientos del menor varón de la familia. Bill y George querían partirle la cara, eran los más enfadados, los demás no sabían qué hacer, salvo Hermione, que estaba de acuerdo con su novio.

\- Acabaréis muertos o en la cárcel, lo peor de todo es el pobre niño. Lo llevarán a un hospital para examinarlo.

\- ¡Ron!- gritaron los hermanos excepto el cazador de dragones.

Charlie se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Ron se le devolvió, se pusieron a pelear. Harry intentaba separarlos, Bill le ayudó, al final lograron separarlos.

\- Pero, ¿qué hacéis? Sois hermanos- le dijo Harry a su novio después de soltarle.

\- No dejaré que hable de esa manera de ti y tampoco de Teddy.

\- Charlie, déjalo.

\- ¡Suéltale! A ver si es capaz de pelear conmigo- gritó el menor de los Weasley.

\- ¡Cállate!- gritaron los tres hermanos restantes.

\- Menos mal que mamá y papá están en la casa- dijo el rompedor de maldiciones.

En ese momento apareció corriendo Victoire con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Fleur.

\- Mamá, Teddy…

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Teddy?- preguntó asustado Harry.

\- Se fue. Vino pero al rato salió corriendo llorando. Se ha ido y no sé dónde.

Harry palideció y salió corriendo por donde Victoire le dijo que se fue su hijo.

Llevaba buscándole más de cinco horas, nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida, ni siquiera durante la guerra. Su corazón iba a mil por hora y no sólo por la carrera, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Siguió corriendo todo recto hasta que llegó a un río, tenía una fuerte corriente; iba a seguir por el lado derecho cuando escuchó un grito. Buscó con la mirada la fuente de tal grito y su piel se erizó cuando lo halló: Teddy se estaba hundiendo poco a poco, la corriente se lo quería llevar mientras que él se agarraba a un tronco.

No lo pensó dos veces y se tiró al agua, no sabía nadar muy bien pero no le importaba, llegó hasta el río y le agarró con fuerza.

\- ¡Papi!

\- Agárrate hijo, agárrate a mí. Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

El niño le hizo caso, se agarró muy fuerte, Harry soltó una de sus manos, sacó la varita e hizo aparecer una cuerda, la cual ató mágicamente a un árbol, el otro extremo lo agarró a la cintura del niño y a la suya propia para con magia lograr llegar a la orilla.

Soltó la cuerda una vez que estaban a salvo. Le cogió del brazo.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?- suspiró- Ven, déjame abrazarte.

Harry le abrazó con fuerza mientras Teddy enterraba la cara en su pecho y sollozaba.

\- Lo siento papi.

\- Lo sé. ¿Por qué has salido corriendo?

\- No quiero que vayas a la cárcel y yo no quiero ir a un hospital.

\- Eso no va a pasar. Ron sólo ha dicho tonterías… Nunca dejaría que nos apartasen, enano.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo. Venga, vamos hijo, los demás están preocupados y te están buscando.

Le cogió en brazos y se apareció en los límites de La Madriguera. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta esta se abrió y apareció Angelina.

\- Menos mal que está bien.

\- Gracias. ¿Podemos pasar?

\- Pues claro. Voy a avisar a los chicos, todavía le están buscando.

Le secaron rápidamente, el azabache no le dejaba de abrazar con fuerza, había estado tan asustado…

Charlie llegó enseguida corriendo, se acercó a ellos y los abrazó mientras suspiraba de alivio, ni siquiera le importó que su novio estuviese empapado de pies a cabeza, sólo los abrazó.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: Totally agree, they have to stop getting where they do not call them. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Ryogana: A ti! Jajajaja estaría bien... aunque no creo que pase, por lo menos escrito por mí, de todas formas el final va a ser un poco abierto así que puedes hacerlo perfectamente ;) jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Pues sí, siempre ha sido un bocazas pero ahora se ha pasado y mucho... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Siempre les ha gustado meterse donde no les llaman y Ron nunca ha mantenido su boca cerrada, esperemos que haya aprendido la lección... Realmente, según mi punto de vista, yo no he cambiado a ninguno de los dos, siempre los he visto así jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Sólo una? Jajaja y una buena patada en el culo jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Ron se disculpó con Harry por lo que había dicho, él también había estado muy preocupad por el niño así que salió a buscarle enseguida.

Cuando vio a su hermano mayor abrazado a los dos se dio cuenta del amor que sentían uno por el otro. Notó que su hermano se había preocupado por el pequeño; era el que más se había preocupado de todos los allí presentes, excepto por Harry que por poco enloquece.

Se acercó al trío otra vez.

\- Deberías secarte Harry, te vas a enfermar.

\- No hace falta. Gracias.

\- Al niño le puede cuidar mi hermano, Audrey, Fleur o cualquiera de nosotros.

\- Ron tiene razón, amor. Ve a secarte, no quiero que enfermes.

\- Está bien.

Le pasó el niño a Charlie, una vez que logró separarse de él y se fue a secar. No tardó ni cinco minutos que ya volvía a abrazar a su hijo.

Volvieron los tres a la casa del azabache para poder dormir un poco. Harry puso el pijama a Teddy y le acostó, le contó una historia de Los Merodeadores como cada día y se quedó a su lado hasta que el pequeño se durmió y Charlie fue a por él, ya que tardaba demasiado.

\- Él está bien. Está enfrente de nosotros, tranquilo- intentó tranquilizarle el pelirrojo.

\- Ya lo sé, es sólo que todavía sigo asustado.

\- Es normal pero al final todo salió bien y él está durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. Vamos a dormir que lo necesitas.

Harry le hizo caso, se apoyó en él y al rato se quedó dormido a la vez que el otro le acariciaba la espalda.

El pelinegro castigó al metamorfomago sin televisión y sin tarta de chocolate dos semanas por haberse escapado de eso forma, por haberle asustado tanto. El niño no dijo nada ya que sabía que su padre se había asustado mucho por haber salido corriendo.

Harry decidió llevarle a un curso de natación para que aprendiese a nadar; cuanto antes mejor, no quería que esto volviese a ocurrir pero mejor prevenir que curar, como decía un dicho muggle.

La relación con su pelirrojo iba cada vez mejor, habían decidido que se mudase de casa y así poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

Teddy le tenía mucho cariño a Charlie y este también al pequeño, los dos se ponían a jugar en cualquier lado y se divertían los dos como niños, aunque uno de ellos fuese un adulto hecho y derecho.

Cada domingo se reunían en La Madriguera para la comida familiar, se habían acostumbrado a ir y más ahora que eran parte de la familia.

Hermione, Ron y Harry volvieron a ser los amigos de antes, pero no tenían la misma complicidad como en el colegio, habían pasado cinco años separados y eso se notaba.

Hermione se acostumbró a la idea de la homosexualidad y cambió de opinión con respecto a ellos.

George y él se hicieron socios legales, George tenía la idea y Harry le ayudaba a llevarla a cabo a través de hechizos y pociones, aparte de ser el socio capitalista mientras que George trabajaba en la tienda. Se repartían el trabajo a medias; ninguno de los dos tenía problemas como tampoco tuvieron problemas a la hora de ponerse de acuerdo.

Llevaba un tiempo sintiéndose mal, comía muchísimo más que antes, le entraban calores, le daban ganas de vomitar, se mareaba, su humor cambiaba cada dos por tres.

Se estaba terminando de vestir, su novio estaba abajo haciendo el desayuno y Teddy estaba cogiendo su mochila para ir al colegio. De repente le vino un mareo y se desplomó en el suelo de la habitación.

Teddy fue a la habitación de su papi, necesitaba ayuda para bajar las escaleras, entró tan tranquilo cuando le vio tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Se asustó mucho, fue hacia el muchacho, le movió pero no respondía, le llamaba y nada, así que soltó a Lunático y bajó las escaleras llorando en busca de ayuda.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba bajando las escaleras solo, lo cual su papi le tenía prohibido. Él sólo lloraba y quería ayuda, llegó a la cocina tropezando muchas veces por el camino, ya que en eso salía a su madre o eso le había dicho su papi

Llegó a la cocina, cogió la mano de aquel que le podía ayudar y entre sollozos logró explicarle lo que había pasado. Volvió a subir pero esta vez en brazos, fueron a la habitación; ahí seguía tirado en el suelo, no se había movido ni un dedo.

Le dejaron en el suelo, seguía llorando a lágrima viva, estaba muy asustado, tanto estuvo cuando se cayó en el río por haber salido corriendo.

Vio como tocaba el cuello del inconsciente, le sacudía y al final le cogían en brazos.

\- Nos vamos al hospital, Teddy De momento no vas hoy al colegio porque no tengo tiempo de llevarte- dijo Charlie con la preocupación tiñendo su voz.

El niño asintió y los tres se dirigieron al hospital, aunque uno de ellos no se enterase.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja si le deja Harry... ;)Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Sí! Qué ilusión! Jajajaja. Lo sé, a mí tampoco ehh pero bueno qué se le va a hacer? ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Cuando estás en situaciones desesperadas haces cosas que no harías en situaciones normales, lo sé por experiencia, y bueno Teddy estaba asustado y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue correr... Haces las cosas sin pensar, solo lo primero que se te ocurre y el pequeño así lo ha hecho. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Yes, he is ;) For you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Thranbely Dankworth: Me alegro que te guste! Sí, es muy difícil leer una historia con esta pareja, lo he intentado pero casi no hay y es una pena porque a mí personalmente me encanta! Jajaja. Te lo puedes imaginar? Cómo se lo tomará Charlie? Y Harry? Lo mejor... Teddy? Jajaja. Espero que te guste sus acciones. Bueno esos dos... son personas diferentes jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Sí, pobrecito es tan pequeño... Me da pena que haya sido él quién le ha encontrado pero a la vez es muy mono jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a** ** _xXm3ch3Xx: Bueno, aquí está quién se queda embarazado jajaja. Sé que los dos lo sabíais así que creo que no es una sorpresa. Gracias a los dos! Besos de chocolate :)_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital San Mungo, no podía dejar de pasear arriba y abajo como un león enjaulado. Teddy estaba también muy nervioso, aunque él se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras que miraba sus pies, una lágrima seguía recorriendo la mejilla del niño.

Una hora después, un sanador les dejó entrar a verle pero antes le dijo qué le pasaba:

\- Está embarazado.

Cogió al niño y se dirigieron a la habitación de su novio, allí le explicarían las precauciones y todo aquello que deberían saber del embarazado masculino.

Abrieron la puerta con cuidado por si acaso el paciente estaba descansando o algo parecido; ese no era el caso, estaba despierto pero se notaba que estaba nervioso por cómo movía las manos.

Teddy le vio allí tumbado, despierto, se alegró tanto que no pudo aguantarse a echar a correr hacia la camilla mientras que daba un grito de alegría.

\- ¡Papi!

El niño se subió encima y le abrazaba mientras que lloraba. Harry abrazó con un inmenso cariño a su primer hijo, aunque no fuese por sangre.

Charlie se acercó lentamente a él, cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama, a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla y le agarraba de la mano.

\- ¿Ya te lo ha dicho el sanador?- preguntó un temeroso Harry.

\- Sí. Y es una de las mejores noticias que he escuchado en mi vida, pero hay que decírselo al pequeño, ya que dudo mucho de que se haya enterado.

Harry asintió y se lo dijo suavemente. Teddy se puso muy contento mientras que pensaba que iba a tener un hermanito al que cuidar y con el que podrá jugar.

El sanador entró a la habitación y les explicó todo lo que necesitaban saber del embarazo.

Un embarazo era muchísimo más peligroso que un embarazo femenino, ya que había muy poco hombres que se quedaban en estado. Para que un hombre lograse gestar un bebé se necesitaba estar muy enamorado de tu pareja y que este lo estuviese de ti, a parte que las magias tenían que estar sincronizadas (aunque una fuese más poderoso que el otro).

Había mucha facilidad de que perdiese al bebé durante el primer trimestre de embarazo, para que eso no ocurriese tenía que descansar mucho, no coger cargas pesadas, comer muchas vitaminas y proteínas, beber mucha agua e infusiones, no beber cafeína ni nada de alcohol, dar paseos largos pero que no se agotase mucho, no estresarse demasiado y no tener relaciones sexuales.

Tenía que hacerse un chequeo cada quince días para saber cómo iba el embarazo y hacer todo lo posible para que no haya más peligro de la cuenta.

Tenía un mes y medio de embarazo, por lo tanto, del segundo trimestre ya hablarían cuando llegase el momento.

El sanador chequeó a Harry y cuando terminó le mandó a casa a descansar pero no sin antes darle la cita para la próxima quincena. También le habían prohibido el medio de transporte mágico a no ser que fuese totalmente necesario, por lo tanto cuando salieron de San Mungo llamaron a un taxi muggle para que los llevase a casa y de esa manera que el azabache descansase pero no sin antes desayunar, se tenía que alimentar bien, y más ahora.

Se desesperaba ante los cuidados de su novio, se lo agradecía y estaba feliz por cómo lo trataba pero no para tanto. Charlie quería que se pasase todo el día tumbado y eso a él no le gustaba; era una persona muy activa y no podía quedarse allí tumbado las 24 horas del día.

\- Charlie por favor, bañar a Teddy no es peligroso para el embarazo- intentó hacerle razonar.

\- Sí que es peligroso. ¿Y si te resbalas con agua? Podría ser fatal.

\- Entonces para esa regla de tres no podría ducharme, por si me resbalo.

\- En eso tienes razón. Te bañaré yo con una esponja en la cama.

\- ¡Charlie! No vas a hacer eso y ahora mismo voy a bañar a mi hijo. ¡Y no hay más de qué hablar!

Harry agarró la mano del pequeño, el cual había estado escuchando la conversación pero se había mantenido callado, y subieron arriba antes de que el pelirrojo dijese algo.

\- Papi, ¿es peligroso para ti y el bebé que me bañes?- preguntó Teddy ya metido en el agua mientras que Harry le lavaba el pelo.

Harry suspiró, Teddy, a pesar de su corta edad, era mucho más listo que cualquier otro niño de su edad, incluso más grande.

\- Por supuesto que no, enano. Es sólo que Charlie exagera. Te lo aseguro.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No me mientes?

\- No te miento. Es cierto que el medimago me ha dicho que no haga muchos esfuerzos pero bañarte no lo es. Sabes que me encanta hacerlo, cuando seas mayor y te bañes solo lo voy a echar de menos.

Lanzó un pequeño sollozo que fue acallado rápidamente.

\- ¿Estás bien papi?- e preocupó el niño. En su mirada había preocupación.

\- Sí hijo, es sólo que estoy sensible. Es por el bebé. No te preocupes.

\- Sí papi.

Consiguió hacer la cena, no sin antes haber discutido con el pelirrojo y haberle echado de la cocina, literalmente, de las orejas para la diversión del pequeño metamorfomago que se había estado riendo a carcajadas durante un buen rato.

\- No entiendo porqué has querido hacer la cena.

\- Porque el único que tiene licencia de chef soy yo. Además, si sigues así el domingo tu familia se dará cuenta enseguida y no habrá sorpresa.

\- No me importa mientras que tú estés bien…

Harry suspiró abatido, sabía que era una batalla perdida.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Ryogana: A ti como siempre! ;)Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja pues lo está haciendo... Charlie es como una mamá dragón... jajaja. Va a ser divertido cuando se enteren ya lo verás jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Yo solo digo que Harry puede perder la paciencia... jajaja. Teddy se lo está pasando bomba con esos dos... para él eso es muy bueno jajaja. Pobre Harry va a tener a Molly detrás de él aún más jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Mar91: Pues ya se verá... puede ser buena, mala o de todo un poco ;) jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Harry dio un manotazo al brazo de Charlie cuando éste le quiso ayudar a cruzar el umbral de La Madriguera. Teddy se reía con disimulo, le encantaba que su papi regañase a su novio, ¡era tan divertido!

\- Ya estáis aquí, ¡menos mal! Ya estaba preocupada.

\- Su hijo que me saca de mis casillas, Molly.

Charlie le miró molesto, molestia que se disipó cuando vio la mirada inocente que le lanzó el azabache. George veía esto muy divertido, a su gemelo le habría encantado, seguro que ya había dicho algo para avergonzar a su hermano mayor e incluso al pelinegro.

Todos en la mesa veían entre confundidos y sorprendidos la discusión de la nueva pareja. Veían cómo Charlie intentaba hacerle comer más judías verdes a Harry mientras que este último se negaba y le decía que se lo comiese él.

\- Está bien, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Arthur harto de la discusión.

Harry le lenzó una mala mirada a su novio mientras que se ruborizaba cada vez más.

\- Bien, creo que ha llegado el momento que os lo diga- empezó Charlie un poco nervioso y a la vez orgulloso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ginny.

\- Harry está embarazado.

Todos los adultos los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber qué decir.

\- Has sido demasiado brusco cariño- dijo tímidamente Harry.

\- ¿Vais a ser padres?- preguntó Audrey, que fue la primera al salir del estupor. Los dos asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Enhorabuena!- gritó George eufórico.

Todos se pusieron de pie y los felicitaban, Molly estaba muy feliz, ¡otro nieto!

Entre los dos les contaron cómo lo habían descubierto y lo que les dijo el sanador, para lo que no contaba Harry era que Charlie dijese a su familia que el medimago les había dicho que era un embarazo con mucho riesgo y todas las pautas que tenía que hacer para que no fuese peligroso para él ni para el bebé.

A partir de ese momento ninguno de los allí presentes les dejó ayudar ni para servir el café, poco más y no le dejan moverse del sofá, para el disgusto del embarazado que veía todo eso innecesario. ¡Sólo estaba embarazado, no enfermo! ¡Por Merlín!

A partir de ese domingo, todos los días excepto los fines de semana, los Weasley visitaban a Harry para ver cómo estaba. Charlie no se podía quedar allí todo el día, ya que tenía que irse a trabajar, por eso le visitaban Molly, Fleur, Angelina y Audrey (que no trabajaban), Hermione (que tenía baja por maternidad), George (cuando podía cerrar la tienda durante quince minutos) y Ron (cuando tenía guardia de noche en el trabajo).

Entre los siete se habían puesto de acuerdo para no coincidir. Le trataban como si estuviese hecho de cristal, uno muy fino que se podía romper si lo tocabas con un poco de fuerza.

Para la desgracia del azabache, tuvo que dejar de trabajar a los cuatro meses, que fue cuando se le empezó a notar demasiado la tripa. Veía a demasiados muggles, y para ellos que un hombre se quedase encinta era de lo más extraño.

A Teddy le llevaba al colegio Charlie antes de dirigirse a su trabajo, y lo recogía Audrey que era la que estaba más familiarizada con el mundo muggle; Hermione no podía ir ya que se tenía que ocupar de su pequeña.

Eso era lo que peor llevaba Harry, no poder llevar ni recoger a su hijo. Lo había hecho desde siempre y no había fallado ni una sola vez ni aunque estuviese malísimo.

La primera vez que le llevó Charlie al colegio, él se había quedado llorando, cuando Audrey lo trajo se puso a llorar de nuevo, Teddy le había abrazado mientras que le decía que a él no le importaba, que lo entendía mientas que la mujer le daba un hombro en el que llorar.

Ese día no se había separado del pequeño en ningún momento.

El medimago le había hablado del segundo trimestre, era casi exactamente lo mismo que en el primero salvo que en este se podía tomar más caprichos a la hora de comer y que podía tener relaciones sexuales.

Harry había aprovechado eso último, ya que había estado sin hacerlo durante un mes y medio, claro que al principio le había costado convencer a Charlie, Charlie se había negado por si le hacía daño al bebé, perdió la batalla cuando Harry le acarició con sensualidad sus partes íntimos (por dentro del pantalón y del calzoncillo).

A partir de ese día lo hacían cada noche, claro que con cuidado por si acaso. Harry disfrutaba mucho más que antes al estar más sensible sobe todo en ciertas zonas, lo que el medimago le había dicho.

Harry se dormía sonriendo radiante de felicidad cada noche y no solo por la buena sesión amorosa, si no porque cuando se abrazaba a su novio dispuesto a dormirse, éste le acariciaba la espalda mientras que le hacía la misma pregunta cada noche:

\- ¿Estás bien?


	16. Capítulo 16

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Ryogana: Es un placer! Gracias por dejar tu comentario ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja se lo merece no? Sí es un poco irónico y aún así muy mono aunque tenga ganas de matar a alguien porque no le dejan n moverse... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Sí, pero explotando matando a alguien, Charlie pronto morirá si sigue haciendo eso jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Well... Jajaja,Don´t come, yes they are going to get marrie. I hope you like the moment. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja sería épico... me encantaría ver la cara de Charlie si Harry le manda al sofá jajaja. Charlie solo quiere lo mejor para Harry y además está nervioso, va a ser papá de su primer hijo y eso le tiene de los nervios (no es lo mismo con Teddy ya que el pequeño ya es "grande") Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Bueno chicos... he de deciros que este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Sé que es una historia corta, no estoy segura si lo dije pero sí es corta, tiene 17 capítulos por lo tanto el próximo es el capítulo.**

 **Gracias!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Se le notaba muchísimo el embarazo, claro que era normal cuando dentro de dos semanas salía de cuentas. Estaba de casi nueve meses y él se veía feo pero Charlie le decía lo contrario.

A Teddy le encantaba tocarle la tripa, claro eso después de que Harry le explicase pacientemente que él no le iba a dejar de querer ahora que tenía otro hijo en camino.

También le gustaba los antojos que tenía, sobre todo los extraños como: zanahorias con cacahuetes, chocolate blanco fundido y por encima perejil, mucho perejil. Charlie se lo tuvo que pedir a su madre, que lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El medimago le había dicho que en el tercer trimestre tenía prohibido la magia y que tenía que descansar mucho, ya que estaba en un periodo de riesgos al ser un embarazo masculino.

Teddy estaba viendo la televisión en el salón y él estaba en la cocina comiéndose un helado de chocolate con fresas; Charlie estaba trabajando.

Se metió la cuchara en la boca saboreando ese manjar cuando sintió un dolor en la tripa, no lo dio importancia porque de vez en cuando le pasaba, siguió comiendo. Pero eso no era normal cuando le siguió dos veces más mucho más fuerte.

Tenía un dolor intenso, tanto que el tarro de helado y la cuchara se le cayó al piso. Teddy fue enseguida porque estaba pendiente de cualquier ruido por pequeño que sea.

Encontró a su papi doblado agarrado a la mesa con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

\- Papi, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí enano, se me pasará enseguida.

Pero el dolor no pasó, si no que se intensificó y notaba cómo algo se escurría por las piernas.

\- Papi, tienes sangre.

Harry miró abajo, el pequeño tenía razón.

\- Creo que el bebé ya viene- Teddy abrió grande sus ojos- escucha cariño. Ve al armario de la entrada, ahí hay una bolsa, cógela y tráela.

El niño lo hizo corriendo, después le ayudó a llegara la chimenea y a echar los polvos flú mientras que Harry gritaba su destino: San Mungo.

Teddy se metió con él, no quería dejar solo a su papi, se lo había prometido a sí mismo y lo cumpliría.

Nadie fue capaz de separar al pequeño Teddy de su padre.

Les habían atendido en cuanto llegaron, se lo llevaron a una habitación donde le preguntaron por alguien a quien podían llamar.

Harry intentaba aguantar el dolor por su pequeño, Teddy tenía lágrimas en los ojos porque no podía ayudarle como se lo había prometido.

\- No te preocupes cariño, que no duele tanto.

\- Eso no es cierto papi, te duele y mucho

\- El dolor se me quitará.

Charlie llegó enseguida, había venido corriendo en cuanto su hermano Bill se lo dijo. Consiguió separar a los dos pero justo cuando el medimago se lo llevaba a la sala de parto.

En la sala de espera se encontraron los Weasley al completo excepto Audrey que estaba cuidando a los niños, a Teddy no se lo pudo llevar.

Charlie daba vueltas como un león enjaulado mientras que el pequeño no se movía de la silla y miraba sus zapatos.

Cuatro horas después, el sanador salió preguntando por Charlie, el cual entró junto con Teddy.

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama con un bulto en los brazos, se le veía exhausto pero feliz.

\- Es un niño. Mi pequeño, ¿cómo estás?

\- ¡Papi!- el niño le abrazó con fuerza mientras que lloraba- ¿ya no te duele?

\- Ya no. ¿Charlie?

\- Es la mejor escena que he visto en mi vida.

Charlie abrazó a los tres con cuidado y después al pequeño.

\- Está rojo.

\- Es normal enano, acaba de nacer.

\- Deberías descansar. Yo cuidaré de los tres.

\- Que Teddy coma, no quiero que enferme.

\- No te preocupes.

A los cinco minutos Harry estaba dormido.

Estuvo en el hospital durante una semana, habían llamado al pequeño, Marc Charlie Potter Weasley, el apellido Potter iba el primero porque de esa forma no se perdería.

Teddy le miraba continuamente para saber si estaba bien, lo mismo hacía con su papi. A Harry eso le gustaba porque eso quería decir que no estaba celoso de su hermanito.


	17. Epílogo

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Ryogana: A ti! Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajapues sinceramente no lo había pensado pero supongo que le dará el biberón jajaja. Teddy le cuidará ya verás jajaja. Gracias! Me encanta ese nombre y creo que es original para un hijo de Harry. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Exacto! Pero eso Teddy no lo piensa, él sólo ve que el pequeño Marc es de sangre de Harry y él no, aunque eso para Harry no importa, pero es algo normal para un niño como Teddy, aún así no va a estar muy celoso, le va a cuidar, al fin y al cabo su gen de lobo le va a hacer que quiera a Marc por ser de la manada (aunque Teddy no sea un licántropo no deja de ser hijo de un hombre lobo y eso está en la sangre). Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad you like it! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Mar91: Creo que no te he contestado a otros comentarios que me dejaste en otros capítulos, lo siento! La reacción de la familia Weasley ya lo has visto, aunque es épica eh jajaja. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado jajaja. Harry ha tenido mucho aguante ara ser Harry Potter y estar embarazado... pobrecillo! Jajaja. De verdad, lo siento! Gracias por leer y dejar tus comentarios! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Bueno chicos... este es el último capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer, por dejar vuestros comentarios, por seguirme, por seguir esta historia, por tenerme en sus favoritos... por todo!**

 **Este capítulo os lo dedico a todos vosotros, por siempre estar ahí, por darme ánimos!**

 **Muchas gracias!**

 **Espero que el final os guste ;)**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Se casaron a los cinco meses, fue una boda íntima con solo la familia y los amigos más cercanos. No querían nada grande y mucho menos periodistas, los cuales se habían pasado los últimos cinco meses hablando de Harry: Harry sólo, Harry con Teddy, Harry con Charlie, Harry con Marc…

La historia de que "El Salvador" había tenido un hijo se había filtrado y los periodistas empezaron a investigar a fondo.

En la noche de bodas, Charlie y Harry se amaron con pasión y dulzura, se alegraban tanto de haber dado ese gran paso… Claro que George encontraba muy divertido que el que cambiase su apellido fuese su hermano de sangre.

Los padrinos de la boda fueron Bill y Percy por parte de Charlie y por parte de Harry fueron George y Neville, Victoire, Dominique y la pequeña Molly echaban flores por el pasillo mientras que Teddy llevaba los anillos.

Fue una boda hermosa.

Teddy y Marc se quedarían esa noche con Arthur y Molly para que ellos dos pudiesen tener una gran noche de bodas. La luna de miel tendría que esperar porque Harry se negaba a dejar a sus dos pequeños sin su compañía.

\- ¿No te gustaría tener más hijos?- preguntó Charlie.

\- Me encantaría.

\- Pues habrá que practicar… ¿no crees?

\- Me parece una excelente idea.

Harry se lanzó a los brazos de su marido mientras que Charlie le besaba y pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciese.

A los tres años Harry se volvió a quedar embarazado, esta vez de una niña llamada Christine Luna Potter Weasley, su primer apellido iba a ser el de su padre pelirrojo pero pensaron que podrían confundirla con la prima de Marc en vez de su hermana así que pusieron el mismo orden que con su hermano.

No tuvieron más hijos porque era peligroso el embarazo masculino y Charlie no quería arriesgar al amor de su vida.

Teddy era un niño muy inteligente, solía llevar el pelo azul y los ojos miel de su padre Remus. Cuidaba de sus hermanos con amor. Harry estaba seguro que sería un Ravenclaw. Y así fue.

Marc Charlie tenía el pelo de Harry y los ojos azules de Charlie, era un pequeño diablillo que idolatraba a su hermano mayor y miraba a su hermana cuando creía que nadie le vía. Fue un orgulloso Gryffindor. Sus padrinos fueron George y Ginny.

Christine Luna tenía el pelo rojo de Charlie y los ojos verdes de Harry, era muy parecida a Lily Potter, la madre del azabache. Era la consentida del pelirrojo mayor. Fue una Hufflepuff. Sus padrinos fueron Luna y Bill.

Charlie dejó la reserva de dragones para dar clases de Criaturas Mitológicas en una escuela muggle, claro que esas criaturas existían de verdad en el mundo de los magos.

Harry montó un pequeño restaurante donde él era el único chef aunque tenía una ayudante, Audrey.

Se dio cuenta que junto a su marido y sus tres hijos había encontrado la verdadera felicidad y que no cambiaría nada de su vida, absolutamente nada.


	18. Nota

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Ryogana: Gracias a ti! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sí, creo que tuvo un final grandioso, se lo merecía! Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 ** **sjrodgers23: Thanks to you! I´m glad you liked ir! ;) Chocolate kisses :)****

 ** **Mar91: Me alegro! Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)****

 **xXm3ch3Xx:Bueno, en algún momento tenía que acaba. Me alegro que te haya gustado! Bueno... Eso ya lo dejo para la imaginación... Pobre Charlie, yo creo que tendría hasta úlceras! Jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Hola! Pues me alegro que te haya gustado y de ser una de las afortunadas! Jajaja. Sé cómo te sientes... yo tengo que ponerme al día de muuchas historias pero las voy dejando porque no tengo tiempo! Jajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)  
**

 _No sé si me falta alguien si es así le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 _ **NOTA:**_

Esto no es un capítulo, aquí sólo voy a contestar a los Reviews que me habéis mandado, si actualizo es por esa razón.

Gracias a todos por vuestros Reviews, por seguirme a mí, por seguir mi historia, por vuestros favoritos, por leer... Gracias a todos vosotros!

Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

 **Nuevas contestaciones:**

 **sjrodgers: To you for reading and always leave a comment! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Nuevas contestaciones:**

 **Cris: Me alegro que te haya gustado! Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario! Besos de chocolate :)**


End file.
